The present invention relates to teaching aids for musical instruments and more particularly to a device for familiarizing the student with left-hand chording.
In conventional piano instruction technique emphasis is normally placed on the playing of the melody by the right hand, and the left hand background chording, which is an anthema to most students, is rather haphazardly presented and ordinarily constitutes playing the individual notes of the chords from a staff display of notes. Learning the bass in this fashion is not only tedious but leads to rote memorization with no conceptualization or understanding of the musical principles underlying the playing.